


The 'Friendly' Ghost.

by flickawhip



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, brought back to life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 05:59:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6741469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RP Fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 'Friendly' Ghost.

Sam had been a little surprised when she was able to buy the house she lived in cheaply, she had only just moved in but she had settled quickly, comfortably. People had told her, just last night, about why she had got the house cheaply... a German woman, a Nazi officer, had been taken out into the back garden and killed, presumably by someone she had been 'liaising' with. Sam had been in the war herself and she understood what people had had to do, but she had been sad to hear about the young German girl. She had looked up the girl's name and, when she woke in the middle of the night, it was with Helga's name on her lips. She had spoken it once, then again, then once more. Moving to complete the words by marking the mirror, allowing herself to see past the usual outlines of her house and furniture, she had been a little surprised when the mirror rattled, then fell, leaving the sprawled form of a young woman, the same young woman she had seen in photos. Helga. Sam had knelt instantly, stroking blonde hair out of the girl's eyes, her voice soft. 

"Are... are you alright?"  
"My...head....hurts."  
"I think you... might have been returned to life?"  
"I'm bleeding!"

Helga whimpered. Sam had moved to inspect her, her voice gentle. 

"No darling, no you’re not."  
Helga looked at her as if seeing her for the first time. Sam smiled softly. 

"Hello."  
"Hello."  
"I'm Sam... what's your name?"  
"Helga."  
"Nice to meet you Helga... Do you know what year it is?"  
"1944."  
A full seven years out. Sam sighed softly. 

"No sweetie, it's 1951...June the 1st, 1951."  
Helga stared at her blankly.   
"I think you might have been killed."  
Helga blinked and then began wailing and screaming. Sam purred her sadness softly, moving to stroke her back and hair softly. 

"Shhh sweetie, shhh now."  
Helga whimpered and shivered.   
"I'm sorry Helga."

Sam spoke softly, moving to kiss her shoulder softly, lifting Helga into her lap, cradling her closer. 

"Shhh now sweetheart, I've got you now."  
Helga mewed and nuzzled into her shoulder. Sam smiled, kissing her hair softly. 

"Shhh baby, it's okay now."  
Helga had yawned then, overwhelmed and suddenly tired.   
"Tired sweetie?"  
Helga nodded sleepily.   
"Come to bed."

Sam soothed, scooping her up to take her to bed.


End file.
